Bakugan Galactic Legends: Origin Among Distant World
by Genesis SBX
Summary: Life was never the same when Abyss told Archeus about himself. Even with Pyrus Leonidas by his side, Archeus is troubled about his place in the world. Join him on his quest to search for answers for his true home...


**For those who have played the Bakugan the Video Game & the Bakugan Defenders of the Core, then you would know where this would be coming from.**

**This storyline centered entirely on the OC main character as well as other OC characters.**

**If any of you don't like these types of stories, then don't bother reading this fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** Prologue**

Archeus Kingsley's POV

Archeus: '_It's been a year since I joined Dan & the Battle Brawlers once again to face a new threat to protect the Bakugan from the Vexos…But at the end of the journey, I was left with many questions…That day, when Abyss said that I was 'not of this world'…What does she mean…? Was I some sort of alien that got lost in outer space…Hmph! Yeah right…It couldn't be that simple. Leonidas has always been there to reassure me realizing that we both are different from our own kind. I could count on my partner to keep me company…Still; I needed answers…Where did I come from…? Why am I on Earth…? All these things spinning in my head…Before she vanished, Abyss gave me a red gemstone called the Pyrus Gem & a card that can be used for dimensional travel, similar to the one that Masquerade used many times three years ago during our conflict against Naga & Vladitor. She said that the gemstone came from my 'homeworld'…Knowing this, I made contact with Marucho & even Dr. Michael Gehabich to see if they can locate the world I'm from…And so I wait…To see what is unknown to me in the past…And where my future will take me…My name is Archeus Kingsley…And this is my story…_'

* * *

Bayview, United States…

On a bright morning, Dan Kuso was sitting at the restaurant Julie was working waiting for someone…

Dan: "…"

Julie: "Hello handsome."

Dan: "Oh hey, Julie."

Julie: "So what can I get for you today?"

Dan: "Just water. I'm waiting on Archeus."

Julie: "Nah, big surprise, cheapscape."

Drago, who is now Helix Dragonoid, appeared.

Drago: "Hello Julie."

Julie: "Hey Drago."

Drago: "I still can't believe you & Dan winded up as neighbors again but this time halfway around the world."

Julie: "It's crazy. I know, but its nice having an old friend nearby."

Dan: "Where is Archeus anyway? He's late."

Drago: "it's best we take him slowly Dan. Since Our final battle with the Vexos, Archeus has been having a hard time coping with what Abyss said."

Dan: "Yeah, you're right."

Just there, Archeus appeared with Omega Leonidas.

Archeus: "Dan! Sorry, I'm late. I was occupied with a phone call that I could leave."

Julie: "Hey, you two."

Archeus: "Hey Julie."

Drago: "It's nice to see you two again after so long."

Leonidas: "It's not like a millennium, Drago."

Julie: "So, Dan, what are two going to be doing today?"

Dan: "Archeus is going to brawl in the Interspace for the first time…Since he hasn't been brawling for a while, his ranking dropped to Rank #7…No offense."

Archeus: "None taken."

Julie: "A battle between two of the world's best is always an awesome moment! I'll join you guys later, Runo & Alice will be there as well."

Dan: "Seriously, awesome! You ready to go Archeus?"

Archeus: "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Moments later…

Dan & Archeus entered the Battle Hall that serves as the entrance to Bakugan Interspace. Marucho spoke through a recorded clip to welcome players into the Interspace.

Marucho: '_Good morning! And welcome to Bakugan Interspace, the world's first & only 100% virtual battle park created just for you! Come & experience exciting brawls with kids from around the globe._'

Archeus: "I got to admit, Marucho really outdone himself this time to create a virtual reality in which everyone could enjoy Bakugan battles again."

Dan: "The idea is just brilliant; he's bringing brawling to the masses!"

The two entered the primary circulations & entered the Interspace, where Archeus stood gazing in awe.

Archeus: "…Oh man…Beautiful…"

Dan: "This place is called the Comment. Players from anywhere could just come here to hang out."

Leonidas: "I'm certainly going to enjoy this."

Drago: "Knowing your thirst for battle, anyone could imagine."

Marucho then appeared to greet them.

Marucho: "This is also the place where you can exchange helpful hints & strategies while searching for opponent's to battle against."

Dan/Archeus: "Marucho!"

Marucho: "Hey, Dan…And Welcome back Archeus!"

Archeus: "It's to see an old friendly face…Make that three more."

Runo, Julie, & Alice came from behind Marucho greeting everyone.

Runo: "Hey Dan, Archeus. I heard you guys are about to battle against each other for the first time in…?"

Alice: "…Four years…"

Runo: "Oh right."

Julie: "This is so exciting."

Archeus: "Dan, you ready."

Dan: "Always let's go!"

Marucho: "…Uuhh…Guys, I'm afraid you're going to have a wait…"

Dan/Archeus: "What!?"

Everyone looked at the screens to see that all of the battle arenas are occupied with brawlers.

Dan: "Seriously? A full house?"

Archeus: "Wait a minute, where's Shun?"

Marucho: "Ooh, Shun's at Arena A12 right now. His battle should almost be done so you guys could start yours."

Dan: "Awesome, let's go…Arena A12, okay let's go!"

Dan opened a gate to the arena as the brawlers walked through to see Shun facing Shuji in a brawl, only to find that Shun has already taken him down in a flash. Shun then noticed his fellow Brawlers & leaped to the top of the benches to meet them.

Dan: "Nice one, dude."

Shun: "Mmm."

Dan: "Still you got a long way before catching up to me."

Archeus: "Dan in #1, Shun in #2, Marucho in #3, Runo in #4, Julie in #5, Alice in #6, & last but not least is me in #7."

Shun: "You & Dan are up, Archeus."

Alice: "Good Luck, you two."

Julie: "Oh yeah."

Dan: "You ready, Archeus? Cause I could go easy on you?"

Archeus: "I may have not battled for a year but me & Leonidas has what it takes to win."

* * *

Moments later…

The entire stadium became crowded upon hearing Dan Kuso & Archeus Kingsley is facing each other. Both brawlers are among the most popular in the Brawling world, as the battle begins…

Announcer: '_The Bakugan Battle between Dan Kuso & Archeus Kingsley is about to commence!_'

Kid #1: "Hey, it's Dan & Archeus!"

Kid #2: "Isn't it a little off for the Rank #7 to take on the Rank #1?"

Kid #3: "Hey, don't forget that Archeus is ranked #7 because he hasn't brawled for a while."

Kid #1: "This could go either way."

Announcer: '_Bakugan Field Open!_'

Dan: "Let's get this started! Gate Card Set!"

Dan threw his gate card which vanished into the battleground.

Dan: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

Drago: "Raaarrgh!"

Archeus: "You ready, Leonidas?"

Leonidas: "Never more!"

Archeus: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Pyrus Omega Leonidas!"

Leonidas: "Grooaargh!"

Round #1 Begins!

Omega Leonidas (600Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs)

Archeus Kingsley's Life Force (500pts/100%) – Dan Kuso's Life Force (500pts/100%)

Dan: "Ability Activate! Dragon Hummer!"

Drago entered into Hyper Mobility Mode as he glows bright red. He charged at Leonidas, who was made a quick dodge.

Drago: "He's fast!"

Dan: "Stay on him, Drago!"

Just when Drago was about land a punch on Leonidas…

Archeus: "Ability Activate! Flame Barrier!"

Omega Leonidas created a thick red shield knocking Drago out of his Hyper Mobility Mode.

Dan: "Snap! He nullified our ability!"

Drago: "At least, they're taking us seriously. Let's go, Dan!"

Dan: "Gate Card Open! Element Merge!"

Omega Leonidas (600Gs→400Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs→1,100Gs)

Archeus: "Double Ability Activate! Omega Burst + Fusion Ability: Spartan Fire!"

Omega Leonidas (400Gs→700Gs→900Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (1,100Gs→900Gs)

Leonidas transformed the concentrated sphere of fire energy into a blazing star & fires it at Drago. It failed to take him down.

Dan: "Drago! You okay?"

Drago: "That was a powerful one! Even though Leonidas's power level is now the same as mine that one possessed serious force."

Dan: "Then we'll just have to step it up! Ability Activate! Dragon Phalanx!"

Omega Leonidas (900Gs→600Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs→1,200Gs)

Archeus: "Oh boy! Ability Activate! Fire Stream!"

Omega Leonidas (600Gs→800Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (1,200Gs→1,000Gs)

Archeus Kingsley's Life Force (300pts/60%) – Dan Kuso's Life Force (500pts/100%)

Leonidas's Fire Stream was overcome by the Dragon Phalanx.

Runo: "Oh man!"

Julie: "Leonidas went down pretty hard."

Alice: "No I don't think so…"

Shun: "She's right. Archeus knows that he can't to counter that attack but only to reduce the damage."

Marucho: "They're about the start the next round."

Round #2 Begins!

Omega Leonidas (600Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs)

Archeus Kingsley's Life Force (300pts/60%) – Dan Kuso's Life Force (500pts/100%)

Archeus: "Ability Activate! Omega Burst!"

Omega Leonidas (600Gs→900Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs)

Dan: "Desperate to make it even? Ability Activate! Burning Reflector!"

Omega Leonidas (900Gs→600Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs)

Archeus: "Alright! Gate Card Open! Power Limiter!"

Dan: "I don't think so! Ability Activate! Firim Tornado!"

…

Dan: "…What…happened…?"

Archeus: "Sorry Dan! Power Limiter stops the opponent's Bakugan from activating abilities if their base power level is higher than mine."

Dan: "…Ooh…Snap…"

Archeus: "Leonidas! Ability Activate! Furion Tornado!"

Leonidas: "Come On, Drago!"

Omega Leonidas (600Gs→900Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs→600Gs)

Archeus Kingsley's Life Force (300pts/60%) – Dan Kuso's Life Force (200pts/40%)

Marucho: "Oh, Wow!"

Shun: "Looks like Archeus's still got it in him."

Dan: "Ohoh, man. This battle really is quite the blast! Eh, Archeus?"

Archeus: "Yup care for round 3?"

Dan: "You bet! Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Drago Stand!"

Archeus: "Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas Stand!"

Round #3 Begins!

Omega Leonidas (600Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs)

Archeus Kingsley's Life Force (300pts/60%) – Dan Kuso's Life Force (200pts/40%)

Dan: "Let's try this again! Ability Activate! Dragon Hummer!"

Archeus: "Ability Activate! Omega Burst!"

Omega Leonidas (600Gs→900Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs)

The crowd watched in excitement as each corner of the arena yelled out the name on who will win the fight. When suddenly, Archeus begins to hear a familiar feminine voice in his head…

?: "…It is time…"

Archeus: "Huh? Who's there? Huh?"

A strange ability card then begins to glow in his pocket. He took it out & noticed it's giving off a multicolored light.

Archeus: "What's this?"

Dan: "Hey, Come On! Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon!"

Omega Leonidas (900Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs→1,400Gs)

Archeus: "Leonidas! We're gonna try something new here!"

Leonidas: "Alright then let's go!"

Archeus : "Ability Activate! Omega Titan!"

In a massive flash of light, Leonidas begins to unleash a massive pressure of energy as the Interspace begins to grow unstable.

Omega Leonidas (900Gs→1,300Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (1,400Gs→1,000Gs)

Archeus Kingsley's Life Force (300pts/60%) – Dan Kuso's Life Force (0pts/0%)

Winner: Archeus Kingsley

Archeus: "Leonidas! What's going on? The battle is over!"

Leonidas: "I don't know! The energy is flowing through me! I can't stop it!"

Dan: "Ah man, Marucho!"

Marucho: "Evacuate the arena! Terminate this battle immediately!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dr. Michael Gehabich's Lab…

The Pyrus Gem begins to react in a very strange way…

Dr. Gehabich: "What's this…?"

He did everything he could to contain the overflowing of heat & Pyrus energy until it eventually cooled down…

Dr. Gehabich: "Goodness…What was that phenomenon…Ooh?"

The Doctor then noticed that he is getting a strange signal not from anywhere…but from a different galaxy.

* * *

Back at the Bakugan Interspace…

The Interspace terminated the battle before anything got worse. Archeus quickly went down to see Leonidas.

Archeus: "Leonidas…! Leonidas…! Are you okay partner? Talk to me!"

In a few seconds, Leonidas opened up & spoke.

Leonidas: "…'_Breath_'…'_Breath_'…That…did not feel good…"

Archeus: "It's okay buddy. You'll be fine."

Dan: "Archeus!"

Archeus: "Dan!"

Dan: "What was that?"

Archeus: "Don't know…"

* * *

**Next Time:**** Homecoming**

**Please comment on how this is. I will continue if it has good feedback.**


End file.
